What would happen?
by bellagorilla1470
Summary: What would happen if Danielle told Henry the truth at the party?


What would happen?

What would happen if Danielle told Henry the truth at the party?

Chapter 1

*This Ch. is going to be really, really LONG. (Like 800 words.)*

"No, No, Wait. Please." Danielle asked Henry.  
"What Nicole. What is it?." Henry asked Danielle.  
"Can we talk? Please." Danielle asked Henry.  
"Yes, we can. Let me go tell my Mother and Father that I'm going to pick a rose." Henry replied.  
"To go and pick a rose?" Danielle asked.  
"Yes, I want to pick a rose for you, Nicole." Henry replied.  
"Oh Henry. How romantic." Danielle replied.  
"Come Nicole, let's go and tell my Mother and Father." Henry said as he pulled on Danielle's arm.  
*A FEW MINUTES LATER.*  
"Mother, Father. I'm going to the rose garden, with Nicole." Henry told the King and Queen.  
"But Henry, we, your Father and I, are about to announce your engagement."  
"I know Mother, but I want Nicole to have a rose, to show her that I love her." Henry told his Mother, the Queen.  
"Alright Henry, in 15 minutes I will announce your engagement, if you are not back by then, you Will marry Gabriela." The King told his son, Henry.  
"Yes Father." Henry replied as he grabbed Danielle's hand.  
"Henry." Danielle said as soon as they got to the rose garden.  
"Yes Nicole?" Henry asked.  
"My name is not Nicole, for starters." Danielle replied.  
"It's not? Nicole, I don't understand ." Henry said very, very surprised.  
"I'm Danielle de Barbarac. And I'm not a Comtesse." Danielle replied to the very surprised Henry.  
"Your not a Comtesse?." Henry asked.  
"No, I'm a Noblewomen." Danielle replied.  
"Then who is Comtesse Nicole de Lancret?." Henry asked, yet again.  
"Nicole de Lancret, is my Mother, and she was not a Comtesse. But a Lady." Danielle replied.  
"So your a Noblewomen. Not a Comtesse?" Henry asked.  
"Yes." Danielle replied. Worried that Henry would not marry her, because she had lied to him.  
"Okay." Was all Henry said.  
"Henry. Do you still love me?." Danielle asked, very worried.  
"Yes Nic... Danielle." Henry replied.  
"But do you still want to marry me?." Danielle asked again, very, very worried.  
"Yes. I still want to marry you. But why do you think I don't?." Henry asked.  
"Because I lied. To your face." Danielle replied. Very, very worried.  
"But you told me the truth." Henry said as he took Danielle's hand.  
"You still want to marry me?" Danielle asked.  
"Yes. But we need to get back to the party, or my Father is going to make me marry Gabriela." Henry pointed out the fact that he agreed that if he took more then 15 minutes that he would marry Gabriela. And not Danielle.  
"Your right." Danielle replied.  
"Let's go and tell my Mother and Father." Henry said.  
"Tell them what?." Danielle asked.  
"That I'm marrying a Danielle, not a Nicole." Henry replied.  
"Alright." Was all Danielle said.  
*BACK AT THE PARTY.*  
"Where is he?." The King asked his Queen.  
"Francis. Please. Let our son some time with his true love." Marie said defending her son, Henry.  
"Mother, Father." Henry said as he walked up the steps.  
"Henry. Where have you been?." The King asked his son, Henry.  
"Father. You know where I was." Henry replied.  
"Oh, yes, with Nicole, in the rose garden." The King said.  
"No Father. With Danielle." Henry replied to his Father, grabbing Danielle's hand.  
"Danielle? But you said her name was Nicole." The King said almost yelling at Henry and Danielle.  
"Your Highness. May I explain. Please." Danielle asked, bowing.  
"Please do." The King replied.  
_*As Danielle, and Henry are explaining, Rodmilla is making her way of the back of the party, to the front of the party. Where Danielle is.*  
_"Mother, what do you mean that Danielle is with the Prince?." Marguerite asked.  
"Marguerite, Danielle is with the King and Queen. Holding Prince Henry's hand!." Rodmilla replied, discussed with the images of Danielle and Henry holding hands, running through her mind.  
"No Mother! Not Danielle! And Henry! No! This can't be!." Marguerite replied, her eyes full of tears.  
"Believe it! Because it is happening!." Rodmilla said very disguised and upset.  
_*Just then, Danielle sees Rodmilla and Marguerite coming her way.*_  
"Henry! Shes coming!." Danielle said very surprised and upset.  
"Who Danielle?" Henry asked.  
"The Baroness, Rodmilla de Ghent." Danielle replied very, very scared.  
"The Baroness?!." Henry asked very, very surprised.  
"Yes Henry. Shes right there!" Danielle replied, pointing to Rodmilla and Marguerite.  
"GUARDS! Arrest them!." The King yell for the guards to arrest The Baroness.  
"Your Highness. I have not done anything wrong. You can not arrest me." Rodmilla basically yelled at the King.  
"Baroness. I'm the King. I can do what I want. And I will chop your head off!." The King yelled at Rodmilla.  
"But Your Highness!." Rodmilla yelled at the King, again.  
"Take them away! Now!." The King yelled at the guards.  
"Father." Henry asked.  
"Yes Henry?." The King asked in a reply.  
"Shouldn't you announce our engagement?." Henry asked.  
"Oh yes, I should." The King replied, as he turned to the people at the party.

_Bellagorilla1470_

__I'm working on the next chapter. But I'm kind of busy. And I've hurt on hand/wrist so you people are very lucky that I'm working on the next chapter.


End file.
